Love Spell
by Meriadeth
Summary: Hopelessly in love with Castiel, Dean uses a spell to get his angel to notice him, the spell works, just not the way he wanted...
1. Chapter 1

_Love spell _

Dean looked at Sam as Sam looked at Dean. Then they both looked around the room. Finally with a roll of his eyes, Dean grabbed the urn and tossed it backwards. It hit the ground with a sharp sound.

"Okay that was a bust, now what?" Dean asked standing with his hands on hips looking around.

They both knew that it was a long shot to begin with, but it was something they had to try. Balthazar told them that the spell would work, and that at the time they were out of options.

"Well I don't think it was the spell, maybe we said it wrong." Sam said looking back at the paper that the angel had written on. Since Castiel had started spending time with them Sam had learned a great deal of Enochain.

"Damn it, I bet that angel is laughing his ever-loving feathery ass off right now." Dean said as he walked outside their motel room, and they had been so careful, the spell had to be done on the night of the new moon, and Castiel had been sent off with Balthazar to get something, Dean didn't know.

They had gathered all the ingredients with out Castiel's help, and Dean wanted to forget that ugly gypsy woman with the hairy mole that had hit on him. To this day Dean still shuddered whenever he thought about it.

"Let's just try again, couldn't hurt right? And we have enough for two more tries." Sam said as he looked over at the stuff on the bed. One such ingredient was Castiel's hair and Dean had to work carefully to get it. Of course he messed it up and Castiel had glared at him for a solid week after that. Its not like he wanted to take a chunk out, but he had tripped and then Dean had found out that Jimmy's body was extremely flexible.

"If it didn't work the first time, it's not going to work anytime, let's leave it alone and find something else that will work." Dean said as he came back in, only to start pacing back and forth in front of the table.

"You wanted this and by all that is holy we are going to do it." Sam said determined, he wanted this for his brother, it was his way of repaying for all the things that Dean had done for him.

Sam glared at the paper and cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders making him even taller than he was and getting another eye roll from his brother, he started the spell again, he spoke louder and with a clearer voice, as the spell was half way done Sam had glanced at Dean and almost stopped when Dean started glowing, but he didn't cause it was working this time.

"Dude did you feel that?" Sam asked as Dean continued to look at him, he saw his brother move his arms and then shrugged. "Dean, you glowed."

"No I didn't, because I don't feel any different." Dean said, yet Sam continued to look at him. They both turned when Castiel entered followed by Balthazar into the room, they both had bags in their hands.

"I believe that dinner is served." Castiel said as he placed the bags down, he turned and sniffed the air. Sam sniffed the air as well, but he didn't smell anything, well nothing that smelled any different than the ratty motel room.

"Awesome, I'm starved," Dean said going over to the bags, "please tell me that you remembered the pie?"

"Of course I remembered the pie, you should know better by now." Castiel said as he walked over to the bathroom. He glanced at the table on his way, but he didn't say anything.

Since their arrival Balthazar hadn't spoken a word, but his eyes seemed glued to Dean. Sam noticed that when both angels came into the room, Castiel didn't seem bothered by anything, yet Balthazar twitched every time Dean moved.

Dean didn't see anything as he pulled open one of the boxes and groaned at the sight of a fresh slice of apple pie, Castiel had smiled when he saw the bliss look come over Dean's face when he ate his first bit.

Balthazar watched it all and Sam jerked when he saw the angel's eyes turned hazy when he watched Dean eat the pie. Sam cleared his throat as if to get his attention and it worked, for exactly two seconds and then Balthazar looked back over to Dean.

Finally able to snap himself back to reality, Balthazar made some lame excuse to leave and left almost immediately, leaving Castiel stunned at his abrupt departure.

After the food was eaten, with Dean making all types of moans and groans, Castiel got up and told them that he had to do something important, he didn't say what it was that he had to do, just he had to do it, and as he left, Dean threw down his spork with a sigh.

"I told you nothing would happen, now were back to square one." Dean said as he looked at the last spot his angel had been in. Sam didn't say anything, because giving Dean false hope was pointless and he didn't want another screaming argument.

Dean for months had been giving all types of hints to his desire to court the angel, yet Castiel hadn't done anything, he had even dressed nicer, made sure that he wore cologne; he had even started praying better, but still nothing.

Either, Castiel was just too stupid or Dean wasn't doing it right, and Dean knew he was doing it right, Sam had tried to get Dean to just tell the angel, but Dean refused to do it, and it lead to Sam getting quite frustrated when Dean would stalk off to the bathroom and not come back out until he made himself a little less tight.

Dean had it bad, and Sam had a feeling that Dean wouldn't get a moment peace until Castiel either told Dean no, or return the feelings making Dean happy. Enter Balthazar, he was the one that told Sam of the spell, and Dean was desperate enough to actually agree to it.

Later that night as Dean turned over in his sleep; he felt the bed dip and smiled a little as he thought that Castiel had returned to him. It was normal for Castiel to return to stay with them, Dean would always wake up to see Cas sitting either on the bed with him reading, or by the window looking out.

He frowned when he felt something close to him, he didn't think anything of it at first but then he felt something like a nose sniffing at his neck. Even in his sleep fogged mind he knew that it wasn't Cas and opened one eyes only to shriek as he saw it was Balthazar sniffing him.

Sam almost fell off the bed when Dean screamed out, as he looked he saw that Balthazar was sitting almost on top of his brother and he jerked up out of bed, because someone else had popped in when they heard Dean scream.

"Balthazar, get off of Dean this moment." Castiel almost growled and Dean looked helpless as the other angel refused to move. Castiel saw red as his brother ignored him and continued to sniff at Dean.

Castiel reached out and tugged, causing Balthazar to fall to the floor and Balthazar swung at Castiel as he tried to get back to Dean. Finally Castiel had had enough and grabbed Balthazar and disappeared, leaving the brothers alone.

Sam looked over at Dean, "I think we really screwed up this time."

"I think you might be right Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoa, thank you all for your reviews, and favorites and alerts… I nearly fell off my chair when I saw all of them. _

_Reviews really make the chapters come out faster, wow…keep it up._

_Love spell_

Dean had just enough time to look up to see the angel coming at him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed as he ran. Sam who was outside waiting in the car had just looked up to see Dean run past the car; he frowned when he saw a blur chasing after his brother.

Getting out of the car, Sam took off in the same direction.

He couldn't really tell who it was; as they were going extremely fast for that, Sam flinched when whoever it was tackled Dean to the ground. And just like last time who ever it was, was stuck to Dean's neck.

Sam was huffing when he reached Dean, holding his side and panting, "Gabriel?" what the hell was he doing here, "I thought you were dead?" now it was Sam's turned to get a little angry.

"Sammy will you please get this crazy-ass angel off of me," Dean screamed pleading when he looked up, Sam tried his best, but Gabriel was stuck fast and wouldn't budge.

"What is going on here?" Castiel asked looking down at the scene, Gabriel shuttered, leaning in further to take a long, slow whiff off of Dean's neck, Sam folded his arms and glared hard at the archangel.

"I don't know Cas, honestly, I was just minding my own business and then your crazy ass brother was chasing me down one of the isles of the grocery store." Dean said trying to get up, but Gabriel just locked him down and continued to sniff, he bit back a curse and looked down with a glare. "In our run we knocked down four buggies, and three old women, dude please get him off of me." trying to push the archangel away, but Gabriel wasn't moving.

Castiel grabbed Gabriel's collar and tugged, then the fight was on, "Get Dean out of here," Castiel grunted as he was slammed to the ground. Sam nodded and pulled Dean up and pushed him towards the car. Dean looked back as Sam drove away to see that Castiel had disappeared along with Gabriel.

When they reached the hotel room, Dean said nothing as they walked in the room.

That was two hours ago…

"How long has he been doing this?" Bobby asked whispering to Sam as they both stood watching Dean pace back and forth with an occasional twitch as he did.

Sam looked down at his watch and then back to Bobby. "About two hours." he had tried to stop Dean, but he just walked away and started pacing in a different direction or another part of the motel room.

"Dean, hey look Bobby's here." When Sam said that Dean stopped for a second, waved and went back to pacing, "See it's like he doesn't care and the worst part is," Sam said as he looked over at Bobby. "We haven't seen Cas, well not since he disappeared with Gabriel."

"Why in the hell did you try something so stupid in the first place?" Sam flinched when Bobby said that, and Dean growled as he paced.

"Well we…um...well Dean was desperate, and I only wanted to help, in our defense Balthazar said it would work and it did, just not the way it was meant to." Sam said as Dean picked a new spot to pace.

Suddenly Dean stopped and glared up at the ceiling, Sam stood straighter as did Bobby, they both were wondering what was going on in Dean's mind.

"Damn it, Cas get your ass down here."

The sound of wings fluttering was the only thing they heard and Dean looked around. Castiel was standing across the room looking at Dean, but it was the way he looked at Dean was the problem.

"What is it Dean, I am in a hurry." Castiel said as he turned away from Dean; he look down as Dean walked up to him.

"Where is that crazy ass brother of yours?" Dean asked and Castiel flinched, he looked at Dean then to Bobby and Sam.

"I have him confined for the moment, do you want him back?" Castiel asked with his head tilted, Bobby nudged Sam pointing at the way Castiel's body language was saying.

"Hell no, just curious is all, look Cas, what is going on? First Balthazar, and now Gabriel is resurrected, now they're both after my sweet ass." Dean said refusing to tell Castiel about the spell.

"I don't understand it myself, but just to be safe…" Castiel said as he looked at the wall, he walked over and placed a sigil on the wall. Dean walked up to look and Sam noticed that Castiel sniffed, and stood straighter when he felt Dean behind him.

Castiel turned and nearly flew to the other side of the room, making Dean almost trip on thin air. "There, hopefully they will not come here again, but I wouldn't hold out much hope, just stay here until I find out what is going on." And with that Castiel left, leaving Dean to stare again at the last place his angel was at.

"This is just my luck, for all I know I'll attract every angel except the one I actually want." Dean said as he sat on the bed. "Well I guess I am grateful that Lucifer is back in the box, I would hate to see what he would do."

"It would give new meaning for the term 'the devil on your ass'." Sam snorted when Bobby said that, Dean turned his glare on his little brother and father figure.

Sam sat next to Dean and put his arm around his sullen brother, "well at least you have us, i mean what is the worst that could happen."

In hindsight Sam should have never said that…

_Hmm... who should I do next, Raphael? Rachel? Anna? so many angels so little time..._

_Until next time..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, _

_Also a big thank you for your reviews, also the alerts and favorites, you guys seriously rock…_

_This is a short chapter, sorry about that, next one will be better and longer, I'll give you a very small hint for the next chapter._

_It has Misha in it..._

_Love Spell_

"Cas! The stupid sigil didn't work; get your feathery ass down here!" Dean screamed as he ran back and forth with a table between him and someone that he never wanted to see ever again.

"Get away from me, you freak." Dean screamed as the naked cherub just smiled and chased him around the table. He heard the fluttering of wings just as the door opened.

Sam had just walked in with dinner and dropped the food as he held a hand over his mouth, trying to contain the soul breaking laugh that was threatening to break out. He was completely red when Castiel showed up.

"Dean, seriously?" Castiel said as he looked at the scene.

The cupid turned with a wide smile on his face and went after his brother, Castiel yelped when the cupid gathered him in a giant hug. Dean watched with terrified fascination and a little envy.

"So I was telling Dean that you wouldn't mind if we shared right, I mean I know he belongs to you, but really, he smells so delicious." The cupid said in one quick breath as he went back to chasing Dean around the table…

Sam was practically doubled over, with tears falling as Castiel gave a worldly sigh and tackled the cupid.

(Three hours later)

"Damn this must be what the charmed ones felt like when one of their spells went wrong." Dean said as Sam openly gaped at him. "Yes dude I watched the charmed ones, because hello!" Dean said waving his arms in the air as if making a point.

Sam just shook his head, trying not to laugh. "And you called me a sissy for watching Buffy, unbelievable."

"Oh please, dude at least the charmed ones were hot, I mean, good lord, Buffy and Willow?" Dean said and then straightened up when he realized what they were talking about.

"Okay, like Cas said, we stay in here and no angels will get to you, well after he fixed it." Sam said as Dean gave him a look.

"Dude, we need to find away to get this damn spell to break, where the hell did Bobby go?" Dean said sitting down on the bed.

"Well he came to tell us about a hunt he found, but since you're on the angel's most wanted list, he decided to take it instead," Sam said going to his laptop.

Dean flung himself more on to the bed and sighed, "You know maybe I should have been more truthful with Cas," Dean said rolling over picking at a thread on the comforter.

"You do know you look like a big girl doing that right?" Sam said peeking over the screen of his computer.

"Screw you and screw this curse, I'm going out for a beer." Dean said getting up and putting on his jacket. Sam rose as well and put his jacket on. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Look Cas said that you should stay put, but since your obviously not going to I am going with you," Dean rolled his eyes at Sam going out the door.

"And what the hell are you going to do, how are you going to protect my virtue." Dean asked as they walked to the bar across the road.

"Well I hope that I don't have to, we have to remember that Cas is still at war with Raphael, I would hate for him to come down." Sam stopped when Dean stopped.

"You don't think that he could use me like that do you?" Dean asked suddenly terrified at the thought. He did this to get Castiel, not to become a pawn in his angel's war. "Maybe going out is a bad idea."

Sam nodded as Dean turned back around; they headed back to the motel room. They had only made it half way when Dean felt himself shudder, the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up when they spotted a woman looking at them. Sam got in front of Dean as they stopped.

"Stay behind me," Sam whispered and Dean nodded, "who are you?" Sam asked, yet the woman still stared at them.

"Oh shit, you just had to mention Raphael, didn't you?" Dean said as he peeked out from behind his brother. He wouldn't admit that this sucked hard. Sam looked back at him.

"How do you know it's Raphael? It could be any other angel coming to take their whiff at the deliciousness that is you." Sam said with a shit eating grin.

"Not funny asshole."

_Hmm wonder who the woman is… _

_Thanks for reading, and please review..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well okay so I didn't get as many reviews, but I still got some and thank you a whole bunch for them, hopefully you like this one. _

_Love Spell _

The woman just stood there looking at them, causing Dean to freak out a little. He had to grab Sam when he tried to move towards her. Finally the woman rolled her eyes and walked to them.

"You two are the most, stupidest, monkeys I have ever met." The woman said making Sam straighten up a little.

"Excuse me?" Sam said a little pissed at being called a monkey. Dean was still behind him and was a little reluctant to move away.

"My name is Rachel, Castiel sent me to watch over you two, and also to see that you get to Bobby's safe." The woman Rachel said as she looked behind Sam to see Dean. "Don't worry, Castiel took my ability to smell, so you don't affect me." Finally able to relax Dean walked out from behind Sam.

"Wait, Bobby's, why do we have to go to Bobby's." Dean asked as Rachel looked up and then nodded, which was just weird.

"Castiel wants you to be protected; he thinks that Raphael is gaining more power, you will be better protected there instead of in that room." Rachel said as she looked back at the motel.

It didn't take long for them to pack up their stuff. As they traveled down the highway, Dean would occasionally look back to see Rachel looking out the window, he snapped his view to something else when she would look to him.

The entire car ride was both lengthy and uncomfortable.

Once they reached Bobby's, Rachel stayed outside; Dean was just starting to get comfortable when Balthazar showed up.

And that was when everything went to shit…

"Unbelievable, this is simply unbelievable," Dean said pacing; Sam was bent over his…well his dude's computer. "Just wait until I see Balthazar, he just can't waltz right in take a whiff and then send us… to where ever the hell we are."

"I agree, well with…nevermind, Dean there is nothing here, no angels, no demons, nothing." Sam said as he stood up, he wanted to join in on Dean's pacing, but he was too tired to even move.

"Lets have a good night sleep and then we can look at this fresh in the morning." Sam said as he walked around, he looked around and then back to Dean, "Dude where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Like hell if I know, and didn't you hear Balthazar? Raphael is after Cas, we need to find away back to our own world," Sam felt sympathy for his brother; he knew that Dean was in an absolute panic right now.

"Dean, there is nothing for us to do this late, we can't find out anything until the morning." Sam said stiffing up as the front door opened; Dean stopped his pacing as he saw, who it was that had come in.

"Jared? What is Jensen doing here?" Genevieve asked as she was taking off her jacket, Dean stood stunned when she walked over to Sam and kissed him. Sam was shocked all the way to his core and Dean held back a smirk as Sam backed away from his apparent wife.

After both of them watched Genevieve walked away confused at her husband's actions, Dean turns to Sam, but he doesn't get to talk as Sam raises his hand and mutters a 'not now'. Dean just shook his head and smiled as he walked to the couch; as he laid down, he doubted that he would get any sleep.

The next morning Dean was having a nervous break down as he looked into Misha Collins eyes, they were so much like Cas's, although the voice was off, it just made him more homesick. He had to admit, judging from the looks everyone was giving him, he was a bad actor, but who cares about that, right?

"Look at this shit, its all fake." Dean said stabbing himself with a rubber knife, the one that looked like Ruby's old one. Sam had even found a rubber bone and started bouncing it on the table as he had nothing else to do.

They both turned when they heard a scream and then they watched as Misha ran to them, stuttering about someone was coming and he looked scary, "Dude what are you." Dean asked as Misha hid behind him. As Dean turned he saw the same angel that had almost killed Balthazar a couple of days ago.

"Virgil, shit Dean run!" Sam said looking around for something that he could use to fight with.

"No Sammy, I want to test something." Dean said standing in front; he flinched when he heard a scream coming from one of the stage hands as the poor bastard flew across the room. "I wouldn't come any closer, asshat." Dean said as he turned on a fan that was right behind him.

Virgil just looked at him and continued walking to him and then he stopped and Sam watched as his eyes glazed over. Dean lifted his head and Virgil got closer, and just as he was about to take a whiff, he stopped and Dean stood paralyzed as Virgil gasped and they both looked down to see the angel blade sticking out from his chest.

Dean looked up as he saw Virgil drop to the ground and smiled when he saw Castiel, the real Castiel staring at him. He smirked when he heard a whimper coming from Misha behind him.

"You two get into more trouble than anybody I know, come its time to take you home." Castiel said as he grabbed a hold of Sam and Dean, he paused a minute when he saw Misha standing behind Dean with a look of shock. He raised an eyebrow as Misha looked ready to faint.

Misha looked around for a few seconds and grabbed his phone, "Hello fellow tweeters, you'll never guess what happened to me." he made it all of a few feet before fainting dead away.

Dean knew the exact moment when they returned to their world, he breathed in the scent of dust and old books coming from Bobby's library, aka the living room. He turned just in time to see that Castiel was leaning forward and he unconsciously leaned back to allow his angel to sniff.

Soon the moment was over and Castiel turned away, he staggered as if he was drunk when he did.

And Dean knew that this spell was affecting Cas as well, and he was just fighting it. It was alright, he could be patient, well sorta, maybe…

_Okay, that is all I have for today, hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow_

_Have a nice day, night…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay as promised, although I have a confession. This was done last night after I received my sixth Review…loved them all. _

_Love Spell_

That was it, Dean has had enough of this spell, he has suffered, lord knows he has suffered, he had done all he could to get Castiel to notice him before the freaking spell, and after that, being assaulted by Balthazar the idiot, who had gave him the spell to begin with, to Gabriel, who still looked at him with a look of lust clearly on his face, to, oh god, the naked cupid, which still gave him nightmares, and now Dean was fed up.

He was also very horny, and Castiel has been avoiding him since they came back from that other world, and he wanted some action, and he wanted it thirty seconds ago.

Dean closed his eyes and prayed, although it wasn't to Castiel. "As I lay me down to sleep, I pray for Balthazar to get his stupid feathery ass down here Right Now!" Sam looked shocked as he had thought that Dean was praying to Cas.

"Dean…" Sam started, but never finished as Balthazar appeared and instantly stopped, looking down. Dean smiled evilly as he struck a match and had Balthazar trapped in a ring of holy fire.

"Ah, ah, nit, I'll let you go when you tell me what this spell really is." Dean said as Sam looked on in confusion. Balthazar sighed as he looked semi-guilty.

"It is a love spell that effects all angels, until the one who has used the spell finally gets the one he wanted," Balthazar said unable to smell anything beyond the ring.

"So I have basically become like angel crack until Castiel finally does something about this spell?" Dean asked feeling incredibly stupid.

"In a nut shell yes, it was manly used to for humans to get an angel to do their biddings," Balthazar said as he shrugged. "I knew that Castiel was the one you were targeting, I had hoped that the idiot would have already claimed you by now, but I was wrong obviously.

"Well Cas is fighting a war, he may want to save the spoils for after," Sam said shrinking back when Dean glared at him. He raised his arms and walked to a chair.

"So now I have to keep avoiding all of you guys, or run from future visits, until Cas claims me." Dean said as he sat down on the bed.

Balthazar sighed as he looked at the sad version of Castiel's human. "Or you can call him down here and make him want you." He said as he started forward, only to stop as the flames licked his cheek. "Do you mind?" he asked as he waved at the ring.

Sam stood up and grabbed the extinguisher, Balthazar sent him a look of gratitude, and Sam merely shrugged as he put it away.

"If it helps, I will help you," the angel said as he went over to Dean, he leaned over causing Dean to lean back almost toppling over off the bed as he did. He backed up when Dean glared at him, "Look I'll get him to come down, and I'll take Sammy-boy somewhere so he can geek out." The angel smirked when Sam sent him a very rage filled bitch face.

"At least try it Dean. I can tell he wants you." Sam said as he looked at Dean.

"Fine, call him or go and get him, Sammy go have fun." Dean said as Balthazar nodded and both the angel and Sammy left.

He waited patiently, and waited, and waited. Dean was about to go crazy and find something to kill when he heard the familiar fluttering of wings, and there he was.

His angel

Castiel looked around, frowning when he saw no one but Dean standing in the room. "I thought that Balthazar said you were in trouble. I see no one here but us…" he didn't get another word out as Dean grabbed him by the trench coat and kissed him solid on the lips.

Dean had to admit that this was turning out great. He smiled against Castiel's lips when he heard the angel whimper a little, he gasped as Castiel wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up a little, he leaned his head to the left and he felt a tingling sensation as Castiel's nose came in contact with his neck.

He was about to yank his angel to the bed when Castiel jerked away from him. Dean was suddenly pissed as hell. And he knew that Cas knew it as the angel backed up even more when they looked at each other.

"Dean, please, don't do this." Castiel begged, he sniffed again making his eyes even hazier as he did. He walked to the other side of the room.

"Okay, I give up then, call Balthazar and tell him to find a way to get rid of this stupid spell." Dean said as Castiel gave him a funny look.

"What spell?" the angel asked and Dean backtracked real fast.

"Well…I…ah…well…" Dean started, he was trying to find a way to tell Castiel, but it was hard as the angel was getting closer to him with every stuttering word.

"What spell Dean?" Castiel asked as Dean hit the wall behind him, Dean swallowed as Castiel came closer.

"Oh fine then, I placed a spell on myself to get you to notice me, it obviously backfired and sent the entire angel population after me instead." Dean said his whole body just went loose as all the fight went out of him.

"I see," Castiel said with a trace of amusement in his eyes. "You did all this to get me to notice you."

"Yes and it failed miserably, so you can just head on back to heaven or where ever the hell you go when your not here." Dean said as he moved away from the angel. He needed space damn-it.

"Silly humans," Castiel said making Dean turn to look at him, he was about to say something to Castiel's little comment when the angel had him on his back on the bed.

"Tell me something Dean," Castiel asked as he lay on top of his human. He leaned down to sniff Dean's neck causing Dean to arch a little. "Is that why you wanted my hair?" he hummed when Dean nodded.

"This could have all been avoided if you had simply told me of your affection; I would have been most pleased about the possibilities." Dean lay in shocked when Cas said that.

"Way to make a guy feel stupid Cas." Dean said pushing at the angel a little, but rolled his eyes as Cas didn't move an inch. "Get off of me Cas,"

"Oh I don't think so Dean," Castiel said as he inhaled deeply, eyes glazing over as he did. "I think I like it here."

Dean smiled…

_Next chapter will be out tomorrow, and I will have finished yet another story, Yay right?_

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so maybe this wasn't the last chapter, I went to bed last night and thought maybe I could add more, so I did and will. This chapter is small and I apologize for it, but there was one more angel that I wanted to be in this story and I just had to do it. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I will be going back to chapter 4 and rewriting some scenes, be sure to look around if you so wish..._

_Thank you so much for your reviews, they were great…_

_Love Spell_

Once they were naked Dean grabbed at Cas and pushed him to the bed. Castiel landed with a slight thump and then he rose up on his elbows as he watched as Dean came closer to him.

When Dean straddled him, he put his arms around him and leaned forward taking a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of his human, as he did he felt Dean's hand cup the sides of his face, making Castiel look up at him and as their lips were about to meet an annoying voice stopped them cold.

"Well don't we look all cozy," Dean just had enough time to cover them up as Gabriel popped in. Castiel just sighed rolling his eyes at his brother's timing, which sucked.

"Jesus." Dean said wanting the earth to open and swallow him whole. Talk about cockblocking heaven style.

"No, not Jesus, Gabriel, Dean, remember, Gabriel or Loki if you prefer, matters not to me," Gabriel smirked when Castiel glared at him.

"What is it Gabriel and let me tell you that this better be important, I was kind of in the middle of something." Castiel said with a pissed off look. He untangled himself from Dean and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't bother getting dressed as he thought that he didn't have to.

"Yes I understand and I see that you were busy, but this is important, we need to get both Dean and Sam out of here." Gabriel said as Balthazar popped in with Sam. Dean groaned as they did, now his embarrassment was complete.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw Dean on the bed covered only in a sheet and then looked over and saw Castiel sitting on the side of the bed completely nude and supporting a very large…

"Oh god, I am going have nightmares for the rest of my life," Sam screamed as he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Three angels and one human all watched and then smirked to each other. "What is it, is Raphael coming?" Castiel asked as he stood and turned to Gabriel.

"Whoa, there are certain things I didn't ever want to see and I am now looking at it, but this is worse, and we need to get the heck out of here" Gabriel said as Balthazar looked a little freaked out by that, because what was worse than Raphael.

"Who could be worse than Raphael and did you just say heck?" Dean asked looking at Gabriel. Gabriel just shrugged.

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched his nose with his fingers, "Crowley,"

"Wait, why would Crowley be coming here, and should you really consider him worse than Raphael?" Dean asked as Gabriel and Balthazar looked at Castiel. Dean slowly looked over at his angel. "Cas, something you want to tell me?"

"Is it safe to come out of the bathroom?" Sam's voice echoed from the bathroom, causing them to look over to the door.

Castiel rolled his eyes and with a blink was totally dressed again and grabbed the discarded clothes on the floor, handing them to Dean giving him a look. Dean grumbled when he snatched his clothes from his angel. Cas must have realized that Dean was highly pissed off with him, because he came over and placed his hand on his head and looked down.

"Soon mate, I must deal with Crowley first, don't worry, you will be safe here." Castiel said as he gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. He and his brothers were gone in a flash.

"Dean? Are you dressed yet? It stinks in here." Dean rolled his eyes, but told him that yes he was dressed.

Sam opened the door just a crack and peered out, breathing a sigh of relief he walked out to see Dean sitting on the side of the bed looking depressed.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Yes, well for now anyway, I can't believe that he left me for a demon." Dean said as he stood up and walked to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and chugged. "Stupid Gabriel, stupid Crowley." He muttered as he finished his beer.

Dean and Sam looked up as the lights flickered in the room, and Sam had only stood when he was flung backwards into the wall leaving a good size hole. Dean dropped the empty beer can when he saw who was in the room with him.

"Hello Dean Winchester."

Dean swallowed hard as he spoke. "Raphael."

_Okay so I might just be procrastinating, as I suck at love scenes and I knew I couldn't get away with, "And they made passionate love," right? So here it is and now I am going to freak out with having to write the scene, but I am having an idea…lol _

_Please review as they make my courage stronger. _

_Thanks for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be out by tomorrow..._

_Merideth._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so I decided not to go the way of the first chapter seven…it would be too much, although I might use it as a base to another story, just change it around a little. _

_Hopefully you like this version. _

_Thanks for the reviews and story alerts,_

_Love Spell_

Dean paid little attention to the angel in the room with him. He was more concerned with Sammy in the other room.

"Sam?" Dean screamed running over to the giant size hole in the wall, as he looked through he saw that his brother was out for the count. He turned and glared hard at the archangel.

"Hello Dean Winchester, we finally met again." Raphael said as she snapped her fingers.

Dean stood terrified as he looked at the seductive dress that the archangel had on. He wanted to scream, but Raphael just smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"You know, the first time we saw each other, I hated you for what you had done to my father's plan, and also turning our little brother against us," Raphael said as she sat on one of the beds. "But now that were together here in this tiny room, I can't help but see what Castiel sees in you."

"Listen lady…er… whatever, just leave, Cas will be back soon, and I know there is a little rivalry between you two, so uh I wont tell him that you were here," okay so as far as desperate plea's were, Dean had to admit that it sucked.

"I don't think so, when we were standing outside that motel room, I couldn't help, but smell something, and it had me pondering." Raphael said as her eyes glazed over as she inhaled deeply. "Why don't you come over here," the angel asked as she patted the bed beside her.

If Dean wasn't so scared, he would have laughed about it. He looked over as did the angel when they heard a groaning coming from the other room. Raphael looked pissed about it as she raised her hand to…Dean didn't know what she was planning, but he was not about to let Sam get hurt again.

"Cas! Get your ass down here or up here NOW!" Dean screamed as Raphael looked over at him. But before the angel could come, Sam had came to and was now hell bent on saving his brother.

"Get away from him you bitch." Sam hissed as he placed his hand on the blood sigil and Dean looked away as Raphael was sent back to heaven.

"Sammy, I promise that the first town we get to, I am going to get you laid if it is the last thing I do." Dean said as he hugged his brother. Sam for the most part, huff a laugh and then doubled over at the pain that the laugh had produced.

As Dean was looking over Sam, Castiel and his merry band of hell bent angels came tearing back in, "Dean, what is it, what is wrong." Castiel asked as he looked around. Gabriel shifted closer to Sam as Balthazar went to stand as far away from Dean as he could.

"Nothing now, but for a while I thought I was going to be an archangel's sex toy." Dean said jokingly, but with an edge of hysteria added in.

Castiel just looked over at him with confusion, but Dean just waved it away and started a different topic, namely Crowley.

"So what did the demon of the hour want?" Dean asked and watched as all the angels in the room looked uncomfortable.

"Well, apparently, he was a ruse to get us to come down there," Gabriel said standing behind Sam.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked as he turned a little to see Gabriel, Castiel decided to answer that one.

"From what Crowley said, he was merely asked to do it, no explanation was given," Castiel said as he walked over to Dean. They smiled at each other for a moment and then turned back to the others.

"So Crowley was asked to get you guys down there, probably Raphael did it so he or she could get what every angel wants right now." Dean said as he sat on the bed, Castiel came over and sat down next to him.

"Perhaps, we came to the same conclusion when you screamed out for me." Castiel said as the other angels smirked when Dean blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Yeah well, she was wearing this…" Dean shivered when he thought about it, "So uh…what are we doing now?"

"I believe finding another hid out is to be the most important as of right now," Casitel said as he nodded to the others. Gabriel nodded as did Balthazar. Gabriel grabbed Sam and was gone in a flash; Balthazar waved a hand over the brother's stuff and was gone as well.

"So okay, where are we going?" Dean asked as he looked at his angel.

"We are going to someplace private," Castiel said as he leaned in a little, Dean leaned forward and their lips touched.

Dean felt a little nudge and then looked around, he stood in awe as he did, "Cas, where are we?"

"Somewhere Raphael would never find us," Castiel said as he came up to Dean, "Oh just one more thing," Dean looked over at him for a second before looking back out at the wondrous garden that lay before him.

"Oh and what is that?" Dean asked as he gazed around him.

Castiel looked at him with a small smile. "Don't eat the fruit of that tree." He said as he pointed to a tree in the distance.

Dean's words were lost as Castiel claimed his mouth…

_To be continued _

_Thanks for reading _

_Meriadeth_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, sooo here is the next chapter, please, this is my first…okay it's not really my first, I am sure my other fics have sex scenes in them; some of them are down right detailed. _

_Hopefully you'll enjoy. And Thanks for the review and alerts and Favorites. _

_You guys rock hardcore…_

_Love Spell _

Castiel sits on the lush green grass, the type of grass that is only found in the land of Eden. He watches his mate with a kind of fondness and downright comedy as Dean frolics in the sacred garden.

"Hey Cas, check me out." Castiel looks to where the voice is and can't help the laugh that comes from seeing Dean hanging upside down from one of the trees.

"Dean, it is a good thing that if you fall and break your neck, the garden will heal you." Castiel said as he watched Dean jump from the limb and come over to him.

"Really, the garden itself will heal." Dean looks around at the garden with a shocked kind of face. "Wow, awesome."

Castiel only nods as he watches Dean turn, and he lifts his hands from his lap, where they had been resting, as Dean places his head in his lap, he doesn't really know what to do, but Dean obviously doesn't care as he reaches up and grabs one of them and links their fingers together.

Dean looks down at their linked fingers and then glances up at Cas, the angel is looking at their linked fingers just as he had been. "Cas?" the angel's eyes go from their hand to his face.

"Yes?"

"I remembered that, when I was in heaven with Sammy and we met Jacob, we were in the garden then right?" Dean asked still looking around. "It looked different then."

"You are correct, you were in the garden, but that was yours, this one is my version." Castiel said as he looked down at Dean.

"Cool, I like yours better." Castiel smiled when Dean said that. The one hand that wasn't linked with Dean's, started to comb through his mate's hair and he watched with rapt attention as Dean closes his eyes and hummed.

"Cas, can you kiss me?" Dean asked suddenly, causing Cas to stop, he nodded and Dean leaned up a little as their lips meet.

The kiss lasts longer and Dean has to pull away or risk affixation when his oxygen level starts to decline. Castiel looks like he could have kept on kissing, and Dean finds a better spot to kiss his angel much better, and when they pull away again, he notices that Cas looks a little flush and he falls a little bit more in love with him.

They have laid down by now, not much more than kissing and Dean feels suddenly shy about it all, but Cas just smiles and leans a little more until he is practically on top of him.

"Dean, I have a confession I need to tell you." Castiel says as he pulls away slightly. Dean still has his eyes closed, but there is a smile on his face.

"Wow an angel giving a confession; suddenly I think I need to be in a priest's outfit." Dean said as he smirks when his eyes open and seeing the confused look coming from Cas. "Never mind Cas, your confession,"

Its Dean's turn to look confused as Castiel looks around and then looks down on him, now he is worried because Cas takes a deep breath.

"I was the one that gave Balthazar the spell." And he can't help but blink when Castiel sits up a little better.

"Okay, and?" Dean asks as he watches Cas sit up and he wants to drag him back down, because he doesn't care where Balthazar got the spell.

"Well I just…" his angel doesn't need to breath, but he can clearly see Cas about to hyperventilate. "I knew that you wanted to tell me about your feelings, and I knew that you would feel all…what is the term? Chick flick I think? I just wanted to see if you would go for something like that, and I must admit that you surprised me when you actually did it."

Dean looked over at one of the trees when Cas tries to get up, but he grabbed the angel's coat and forced him back down. "Cas, its okay, I promise, I get it," he says as Castiel looks back down at him.

"I must admit that the timing could have been better, what with the war and all, and when I came in and I smelled that wonderful smell, I fought it at first, I don't know why I did, because I could have had you a lot sooner." Dean blushes when he said that, because he knew that Cas was fighting it a little.

"That was why I got so jealous when I came in a found Balthazar sniffing you, you were mine and mine alone, but Raphael was coming and I need to keep you safe, so I fought it even more," Castiel said as he touched Dean's face and leaned in a little to take a small sniff at his neck.

"I'm glad that you finally did do something, because I have wanted this for so long." Dean says closing his eyes as he arches his back, Cas moans a little as he moves his hands from Dean chest to his hips, and then it was Dean's turn to moan as Cas rolls his hips against his own.

"Cas, I want you," he says and he can feel the angel nod against his neck.

They take their time taking off their clothes and once they were fully naked, Dean can't help but laugh a little when he thinks that he is now, right here in The Garden of Eden where Adam first laid with Eve, getting it on with an angel.

He waves it off when Castiel looks at him; the kissing Dean has to admit, is so much better when it was with Cas, he doesn't compare this kiss with any of the others, because it's Cas.

Dean bucks a little when the angel starts to kiss down his chest and he is fully hard by the time Cas reaches back up and kisses him again. He whines when Cas raises up and moves away and he's on his elbows when he sees the angel naked as the day his vessel is born walk over to a plant and breaks off the tip.

"Aloe, tastes nasty, very bitter, but very good to use as a lubricant," Castiel says as he resumes his position on top of Dean.

"Cas, have you been watching porn?" Dean giggles when Castiel looks away and turns a bright shade of red.

"Only for research I promise." He tickles Dean until he is squirming and begging him to stop. And suddenly he stops and leans down and kisses Dean breathless.

Dean can't see his angel's hands, but he arches when he feels them on his ass and he sucks in a breath when Cas is moving his head closer to his erection. He closes his eyes when he feels Cas lick at him and he moans and shifts when the first finger slicked with aloe enters him.

Dean is panting, lost in the feel of Cas's mouth wrapped around his cock and he bucks up a little as he feel a second finger enter him.

"Cas…I can't…I god please." Dean is full on whimpering now as the third finger starts to open him wider. Castiel releases him and he falls back from where he was raised, they kiss once more before Cas is on his knees and pulling him into his lap.

An explosion of pain is the only thing Dean can feel as the angel enters him, tears fall from his eyes as Cas leans over him, covering him with his body as he goes further in, but soon Dean is squirming when the pain leaves and the pleasure begins, and when Castiel sees that Dean is no longer in pain, Dean can only hold on as best he can as the angel starts to move.

It could have been hours or minutes and they both groan when they orgasm, right after one another. Dean runs his hand over the stickiness of his own come as Cas rolls them over to face one another.

"Well, I can say this," Dean says wiping the sweat off his face, Castiel looks over at him. "For a virgin, you really know what you're doing." Castiel huffs out a laugh as he sighs. Dean leans over and puts his head on the angel and Cas reaches over and runs his hand through Dean's hair again.

"Remember I researched all this," Castiel cocks his head to the side as best he could while lying on the grass. "Although there was this one part I did not understand,"

"Oh yeah what is that." Dean asked closing his eyes as he feels Cas move his hand back over his hair.

"There was this one man, he stuck his whole hand…" he didn't get to finish the sentence as Dean snapped his eyes opened and looks over at him.

"Well, trust me, we ain't doing that," Dean says forcefully and he knows that Castiel is messing with him when the angel looks over at him with a wide smile.

_The last chapter will be hopefully be out by the day after tomorrow, hope you enjoyed. _

_Please Review, and please be gentle?_

_Thanks for reading _

_Meriadeth…_


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the last chapter of Love Spell, when I started this story I hadn't really thought of how it would end, I just wanted Castiel to be okay and not have the entire Purgatory department inside him… 

I just want to thank you for all your reviews and alerts and favorites, sorry it took so long for this to be complete. Like I said I have had some personal tragedies in my life last month and really didn't feel like writing much, but here it is and if you want you can leave a review.

Love Spell

They had discovered since the mating, that there were a few side effect in the spell which caused several changes in their relationship, one would be that Sam from now on had to get a room to himself, but that didn't matter to the youngest Winchester.

Two and the worst change, well the only change that the spell actually did, was that whenever Dean called out for Castiel, the angel appeared almost instantly, and if Castiel was fighting with someone, that person was also transported with him. It had caused the Winchesters to flee from several motels as the angel's continued to battle, destroying several rooms in the process.

Castiel had to admit that maybe he didn't exactly read the side effects of the spell. Dean had groaned and then lectured his angel on proper spell reading and actually reading the fine print. Sam had laughed when the angel looked away with a huff.

And when they had discovered that Cas was working with Crowley trying to open the gates of purgatory, Dean had flew into a rage forbidding Cas from doing it, of course it didn't sit well with the angel and he found out that he had to obey.

Again Dean had told him of the fine print, making the angel try to break the spell, and when he saw that he couldn't, he attempted time travel, yet Dean had stopped that, when he called Cas and the angel had flew into a rage when he ended up back at the hotel.

"Oh come on Cas, well find another way." Dean said as Castiel finished with his rant while he stood in the ring of holy fire.

"No Dean this is the only way to fight Raphael, I am only doing this to protect you." Castiel had said in his defense.

"No, there are other options." Dean said countering the angel's argument. Castiel had just folded his arms in a huff, but in the end he had cut all connection to Crowley.

"Okay, so does anyone have a clue how we stop our beloved sister from bring on the apocalypse?" Balthazar asked while rubbing his hands together.

Gabriel was sitting close to Sam and Castiel was sitting next to Dean.

"I have an idea; why not drop him in the box with Lucifer and Michael." Dean said as the other angels looked over at him. "I say if she wants them bad enough, give her, her wish."

"That is actually not a bad idea, for once Dean I am shocked." Balthazar said as Dean glared over at the angel.

Castiel didn't say anything as he was still upset with his mate for ruining his plans. Breaking it off with Crowley was awful; he had thought that the demon was going to start crying.

"Fine then, okay that, is a plan, so how do we go about doing it," Gabriel said as the others looked to Dean.

"What I don't know, I just had the idea, ask Samantha over there." Dean said with a smile to his younger brother.

Sam gave his brother a bitch face. "Dean, why do you do this to me? I have no clue how to do this; the last time we had to open the cage was with the horsemen's ring. I don't think that we could get them to part with them again."

"Well I think we need to figure out another way, Gabriel why can't you fight off Raphael? You're an archangel; shouldn't you be able to kill her?" Dean asked holding up his hand to Castiel when the angel went to speak.

"Well I could, but it would take a lot more than me, she's much stronger than I am." Gabriel said. He really didn't want to kill his brothers or sisters, he hated violence.

"I could play some tricks on her, but I think that would just piss her off more." Gabriel thought out loud. Balthazar shook his head.

"Maybe Castiel was right; maybe opening purgatory is the right way to go?" Balthazar said as Castiel nodded.

"No, not with my angel your not, I am not going to risk Cas's life with something so stupid." Dean said as Castiel glared at him.

"Alright, what if I do it, at least Castiel and Gabriel will be there if anything should happen." Balthazar offered, Castiel shook his head and then snapped it to where Dean was when his mate agreed.

"That is a semi-good idea, and if anything did happen, Cas and Gabriel along with us and Bobby can help, got to admit Balthy way to think dude." Dean said with a smile when the other angel scowled at him.

"So, all we need is to find Crowley and tell him that it is on." Sam said as the others nodded. Soon all had disbursed, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"You're seriously not upset about our plan are you?" Dean asked as Castiel continued to look sad.

"No Dean, well Yes actually, it is my job to protect you and the plan I had with Crowley would have helped me." Castiel said and Dean finally understood.

Castiel had always been there to protect him; he was after all the angel that came for him when he was in hell.

"Cas, let me tell you something, now just listen and don't say a word until I'm done okay?" Castiel nodded and sat there patiently, waiting for Dean to gather his courage.

"I love you Cas. I really do, and I don't want to watch as you kill yet another brother…sister or whatever it is. I want you safe and with me, for pretty much ever," Castiel nodded with a soft smile.

"I understand now Dean, but I am not sure if giving all that power to Balthazar is a good idea, he might be overwhelmed by the power and well I don't want to think about what he could get involved with." Castiel said as he watched Dean walk over to him.

"Hey don't worry about it okay, well deal with it as it happens…and I know that you'll be right there if something did happen, and then well deal with it together." Dean said as he kneeled down in between Castiel's legs.

"Dean Winchester, I do love you." Castiel said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead, causing the eldest Winchester to huff a laugh.

The End…

Sorry if the ending sucked, I had actually no clue how to end it, and I wanted Castiel to have a clean slate…

Have a nice day…


End file.
